


That's pretty gay

by Thatsprettydamngay



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Art, Da Vinchi who, Gay Haechan, Hetero mark, M/M, You're Welcome, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsprettydamngay/pseuds/Thatsprettydamngay
Summary: He pulled up at da pak 2 get sum eye creme wit he broski chenleDen he seen sum obnoxious hetero talkin’ about a weedHe dabbed him a way and walkeda home-osexual.Chenle still wants sum eye creme, but he got sum eye candy instead bc jISungM0rk embraces his inner hetero and gets sum puthyHatchan: *whips tears and sniffles*Makeu:





	1. Chapter 1

He pulled up at da pak 2 get sum eye creme wit he broski chenle

Den he seen sum obnoxious hetero talkin’ about a weed

He dabbed him a way and walkeda home-osexual.

Chenle still wants sum eye creme, but he got sum eye candy instead bc jISung  
  
M0rk embraces his inner hetero and gets sum puthy

Hatchan: *whips tears and sniffles*

Makeu: *insert het emojis*  
Mark tip toed in his jawdinz to get dongfuck and sayed “bro im sorry, let’s go to a football game so we can be cool again then we can go to bible study”Hatchan then sayed “deactivate u hetero Im not gonna get on my knees for jesus”

Mark then say ‘Jesus*’

Hatchan saided, “Stfu you crusty christian”

“You shuld bust it open for Jesus... and me... But no homo tho”

“Dont say it”

“-bro”

“Fuccing asshat, go succ off jesus while getting leverage on a stacc of bibles.”

“Wanna join, but like still no homo homeskillet”

“Die.”

 

 


	2. mark stop being a hetero challenge: FAILEDed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the gay

Hyuk lead in his bed thinking about that fukng het

 

"He's probably choking on a b-b00b" donghuck has to pause bc the word sunds vile in his mouth.  "-right now"

 

"Probably Jesuses tit"

 

chenle: yo fuccer some dude whereing supreme and thrasher is at your door-a

 

dongsucc: not this fuccing het again. how did he even find me home-0secual

 

channle: idk. bye gaytard i need to go see my gaytorade man *holds up peace sign and skid-daddle ski-doodles fast like a poodle*

 

dongsuccfucc: ion got tim3 fo dis

 

marker than saids in the most hetero way possible "yo fam can you uHHHHHH lemme smash, bUT still no homo. I dong sw in g that way"

 

dongfiretrucc: *inhales shrpLY* imma get a ladder, climb up it, and sToMp on yo ass, **d e a d a s s**

 

makeup: fine homie, i gotchu. But lemme give sum gUD a weed

 

hatcheese: fucc off

 

 

 


	3. Moldy Morman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got u covered bro (that daily dose of gay)

"BrO wats uP" jahanny saided looking @ mac air pro sinced he cam for him advicle

 

"I find it so adorable when this boy named DOnghyuck uses profanity @ me 25/8 and then he does this little nose scrunch when I say something disgusting tHE uwu just jumps out of me. And his voice is so cute and smol and his hair is so fluffy and looks so soft i just UGH. SOmetimes I want to cradle him in my arms and protecc him from all the dangers in the world. I swear hes such a sunshine when he smiles, too... but like.... no homo tho, I like vagina i swear."

"Bro... im pretty sure youre gay" Jehnny attempts to hit mark wit dat realization, but mork is as dense as a fuccing cantaloupe so he denys.

 

"Nah f a m, i aint gay, ima hetebro"  Johngay gave him a disguTTED l00k be four he takted 0ff one of his silk gloves and slapped Makuroni across da faces. 

 

 "Finna slap the het out of you"

 

"Miss me wit dat gay shit"

 

"  **L i s t e n** pussy is gr8 m8 u shuld try it some tim"

 

"im so tired of these gOD daMN in-denial closeted gays. first jaehyun now you fUCc" jennecal sighs and whips his head of stress swaet

 

"b r o. dont say God's name in vain" 

 

"your hopelest you fuccing m o l d y m o r m a n"

 

 

 

 


End file.
